Highschool
by xDreamers
Summary: Life in Highschool, with Sasuke and Naruto etc. Konoha Senior High (OCs) You had Sasuke at one point, but now it seems like you don't even exist to him. What is his problem?
1. Chapter 1

All his friends were drinking endlessly, as if that was the only thing they could do. Drink. Drink..

Sasuke was seating back in a lounge chair, laughing and scanning the room, glancing at all his friends. He was the only one completely sober.

They shouted and danced around, Narutos girlfriend was trying hard to make him jealous. She'd hide in a room with each of his friends pretending to do something rather.. They all thought it was hilarious, of course.

You were holding a drink, leaning against the wall, near a door frame, thinking 'what a stupid slut'. You didn't know her well, met her only a few times. But for some reason she an uncontrollable dislike for you, always the one calling you 'stupid slut', 'dumb bitch'. Well truth be told, you did kind of have a history with Naruto. It made her extremely jealous, even though it was only for a week.

You scanned the room for anyone who was acting a little normal, but to no avail. You knew you were a little too uptight, you always were. Could never get out your shell. At least not with these guys, and definitely not with Sasuke watching. Your eyes darted to his frame, just calmly seated there.

You asked yourself, 'should I go?' You really wanted to, you haven't spoken to him in months. And this may be the right time to do it.

Nerves struck your stomach, and your knees got a little weak. 'The fuck is wrong with me..' You thought. 'It's just Sasuke, hes a dickhead, but this is the perfect time'

You slowly brought yourself to move one leg at a time, closer to where he was. He didn't seem to acknowledge you one bit, -not that he wanted to.

"Hey...-" You said shyly and maybe a little too soft, but you knew he heard you. You were awkwardly standing over the chair, looking directly at him. Maybe that was a little too forward... You should stand back a little, and share the same view he's having, to make it less direct.

"Yeah, hello." he said obnoxiously, his eyes darting in your direction and back to wherever they were before. Making it obvious he doesn't feel like talking at all.

You shuffled a little, feeling uncomfortable for forcing a conversation onto him. But can't he give you a break? You haven't bothered him in months!

You've noticed throughout the party he hadn't touched a drink at all, and decided that would be a good conversation starter.

"So why aren't you drinking anything..?"

"I dunno, because I don't have to?" He replies rudely, acting as if you're some stupid child. You grit your teeth.

"Yeah well I didn't think you did." You snapped. Damnit, he's already making you lose your cool.

"So when are you gonna go into a room with her?" You asked jokingly with a smile, looking down at him.

"Yeah, nah that's not going to happen aye." He says, trying his hardest not to look up at you. Actively avoiding your gaze at all costs.

You sit down on the arm rest to get a little closer, secretly hoping for a little contact that he has deprived you for well over half a year. You missed it so much.

You chuckled at hit slight joke, you had to.

You watched as Jasmina came out the room with Shino, laughing at how jealous Naruto was getting.

"Sasukes turn! Where's Sasuke?" She called out loudly, rapidly looking around for his slender frame.

Your grip tightened around your cup. There's no way he's getting in that room with that slut of a girlfriend. Your cheeks blushed and you gazed down at his expression, hoping it was that of disgust. Instead he stood up and walked over to the crowd. It felt as if part of your heart ripped out as he left you there alone. Again.. After all that trouble you made to make a conversation.

Though you can't just leave yourself there, you put your drink down and walked over too, but making sure there was a huge gap between you and Sasuke, just so he gets that you're not trying to follow him.

He was opposing going in with her, but was joking with his friends about who elses turn it was.

One of his friends pulled him into the room, he resisted, trying to punch his way out, he knows it never works.

They managed to stuff him into the room and quickly shut the door.

"Let me out you retard!" he shouted and banged on the door.

God damnit, now he's trapped in that room and you're on the other side. Now you'll never be able to talk to him. Again you clenched your hands in frustration. This party is all for nothing. You don't even like anyone here.

"Yeah, get Jenna in there, oi" Naruto drunkenly said and pointed at you. All his friends turned around and smiled. As if that was a brilliant idea.

"Whaa..-" Before you could even oppose the idea, they pulled your arm towards the door. When it opened Sasuke was standing in the way but they pushed you against him anyway and slammed the door shut.

'Shit shit, there's no way this is happening' You freaked out. "Sorry, sorry" You quickly said before regaining your posture, and taking a few steps back away from him, trying to make him think you don't want any sort of contact with him at all. All lies of course.

Sasuke didn't seem happy at all, he banged the door a few times, tried to open it, but it seemed to be locked.

"Later!" His friends shouted from the other side. "They're probably gonna fuck aye." They laughed with each other.

You hung your head in shame. He's so going to blame you for all of this.

"For fuck sake" he cursed. His eyes glared at you before being buried in his hands.

He's so over reacting..

"How long do you reckon they're gonna keep us in here?" You asked seemingly annoyed, but you weren't really. Just keep up the act so he doesn't think youre some creepy girl having a massive crush on him.

"Fuck knows.." He muttered. And kicked the door before throwing himself back onto the bed.

You still awkwardly stood near the door, wondering what you should do.

Sasuke isn't going to try anything with you at all, at least try to talk or something.

"Well this is great.." You said sarcastically

"..." He kept his eyes on the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

You scanned his body. His arms are so defined, his shirt was just slightly reaching over his shorts and showing a little stomach. God, he looked amazing, his body just looked amazing. You kept your eyes locked on that bit of skin he was showing, its more than he'd ever show on purpose.

You scanned lower, over his shorts.. Your cheeks blushed at the thought of whats making that bulge. Though quickly, just incase he could read your mind, you dismissed the thought. And continued where his legs hung off over the edge of the bed.

How would you start a conversation with him? Anything you say would annoy him..

You didn't have much time before they let you out again, so hurry up.

"Are we just gonna wait?"..

"Well they're not gonna let us out are they? .." He said stupidly. Again, what a dickhead.

You bit your lip, "geez, what's your problem, honestly?"

He sat up and glared at you, "I don't have a problem alright, calm down"

You huffed at his lies, "yeah well obviously you do, because no one else would be such a dickhead"

Woops, you wouldnt care about someone's answers as much as his. You might have said a little too much now. And over reacted majorly.

"Im not even being a dickhead?"

He's right.

"..Yeah, alright, sorry" You said rolling your eyes at yourself.

He got up again and banged on the door, yelling for them to let you out. You hoped he would just sit down.

Luckily there was no answer anyway.

"Can I ask you something?" You said, looking across at him

"What.." He answered annoyed, slightly rolling his eyes before glancing at you.

"Can I have a hug..?" You asked softly, lowering your head and looking up with pleading eyes. Yes you might look really pathetic right now, but really, its all you wanted, all you needed. Just a little attention for just one moment.

"What the fuck? Why?" He asked weirded out, a fitting response obviously.

You took a step closer to him, "come on.. Why not, you always did before?"

You reached your hand out for his. When you realised he didn't really resist, you took another step closer to him, so you were almost touching. Still he didn't resist.

Slowly you slid your hand across his waist, making sure to touch as much as you could, pressing against him firmly before wrapping your arms around his back and pulling him into a tight hug. You weren't quite short enough to rest your head on his chest, but not quite tall enough to hold your head above his shoulder. You tippy toed so you could reach and rest your lips on his shoulder.

You felt his arms glide along your back, sending a spark to your heart and butterflies to your stomach. The pure happiness that just came from him holding his arms around you, almost made your knees give in.

You didn't want to let go, you wanted to keep it a little longer. Like he held you when he first told you it was over 8 months ago.

Slowly you turned your head, feeling the skin of his neck against your lips. Your hands moved along his back, further, as you pressed your lips against his skin to give a small kiss..

You didn't think about it anymore. He wasn't resisting, it's what you wanted, why be insecure now?

You felt his fingers press softly against your back, but then releasing. You knew you had to let go.

You took a step back, and examined his face. His brows were furrowed, and his lips were almost a frown. But his face was a look of pity, or at least, he was thinking.

You were nervous of his reaction, what did he think? Was it ok for me to kiss him like that? Did he think it was weird?

Right.. Now all the insecurities came back.


	2. Chapter 2

You fiddled awkwardly with your fingers, waiting for him to say something. Hoping he would say something, because you certainly couldn't, and this silence was painful.

You took another step back, just as a distraction from the silence, and ease the tension from being so close to him.

"Um.." You muttered, avoiding eye contact, holding your head down. Damn it, you knew you looked so vulnerable, you knew it. Just couldn't avoid it. This is how he made you act. You didn't know how to be normal around him, its like the moment he steps in the room all your sense of social awareness just went away. All you could think about was '_Sasuke's in the room.. Here.. what do I do? What do I say? What if he thinks I'm stupid? Oh god, make him leave, but I want him to stay'_

Your mind continuously traced back the feelings as you hugged him only a moment before. You wanted to remember every detail of it, and experience it again if you could.

There was a loud banging on the other side.

"Shino, what the fuck are you doing?" You heard Kiba shout out. A few clinks of glasses and laughter followed.

Then a rather obvious sobbing, "that was Jenna's beer..." From a voice you couldn't quite pinpoint.

Kiba scoffed, "stop crying, she can have another beer, you idiot"

"Yeah but she wanted _that_ one!" The voice cried.

He obviously had way too much to drink.

You and Sasuke made eye contact, both giving each other questionable glanced before you muttered "the fuck..?"

Sasuke banged on the door another few times, "when the fuck are they gonna let us out?"

'_I don't even want to get out.._'

"I don't know aye, they're so retarded. The hell are they even doing?" You let fly, only pretending to be annoyed.

"No shit," he agreed with your apparent frustration.

Voices from further away could be heard slightly, you walked closer to the door, trying to listen to what they were saying. As did Sasuke.

"You know they're still in there, aren't they?" the first unfamiliar voice, was now recognized as Lees questioned.

"Oooo, yeah, dude I totally forgot" Naruto laughed then added "But whatever, they're probably fucking aye, don't want to talk in on that"

Sasuke pushed back from the door and let out a loud sigh, "I swear they're just ignoring us hard"

His words took you back, he actually just made a statement to you? Before he was just kind of talking to himself, with you just answering, but this was actually directed at you.

Quick, say something before it's weird.

"Y-yeah.."

Wow, really, that was so lame.

You heard the door rattle and your heart sunk. _'No..'_

"Yeah alright guys, stop fucking already! Hahahah Sasuke, you got cockblocked" Naruto laughed and pointed. His friends were around chanting the Same things,

"Aw Sasuke didn't even get any! What the fuck Jenna, you sluuuutt" Dan said jokingly, and of course half drunk.

Before much time passed Sasuke already barged through them, giving them all a punch each.

You rolled your eyes at their comments, they were being idiots. But you knew they were joking.

"Yeah, shut up faggot, as if you could get any other girl" You grinned and jabbed Naruto in the ribs.

"Aw, fuck you," he pretended to be offended, but grinned along with you.

"Jeneeh!" Dan called while half jogging up to you, holding out his hands, expecting you to take hold of them. But of course you never did. "Is it my turn? It's my turn yay!" He exclaimed, getting the rest of the group to agree along with him.

He meant its his turn next with you, a common joke between the group, but not liked by many, including you. In fact, you don't even know why this joke exists. It's so old and it was never even funny.

Suddenly he swooped down and wrapped his long arms around your legs, and lifted you up in one smooth motion.

_'Not again!'_

You grunted and hit him on the back a few times, though no words came out of your mouth as your lungs were squashed by all your body weight being concentrated on his shoulder.

He ran around stupidly, with everyone laughing along with him, holding you on his shoulder.

It was pretty funny, the only thing that bothered you was the chance of Sasuke watching. You don't want Sasuke to see, you had to act like every other guy was of no interest to you, as they really weren't. But for some reason you felt obliged to make him _know_.

Honestly though, you loved being picked up. It made you feel small, and feminine. Although you were obviously not small. Tall and slender maybe, long legs and skinny waist. Quite light for your height.

Sasuke used to call you beautiful all the time, randomly he'd message you little things like,

"You're so pretty, like amazingly good-looking"

It always made your heart melt, but it wasn't the words you fell in love with, it was how he'd say them. His way of talking just somehow clicked with you. Everything he said was like something a literary genius would say. In your ears anyway..

The rest of the night was like a blur, everyone was drunk aside from Sasuke of course, but you had nothing to do with him after those few minutes in the room with him. He tried his best to ignore you again. As always.

* * *

><p>As the weekend ended, it was back at school. You didn't mind school honestly, it had all your friends there, work was interesting. You were doing your favourite subjects, except for accounting and finance. You weren't sure why you picked that over chemistry. You had no plan to do anything with accounting in the future and you loved all the science subjects.<p>

You were sitting in sport learning first aid. The teacher would give you worksheets that you had to fill out while watches this unbearably boring video. No one really took it seriously though, it was easy to just not pay attention and not get in trouble for it. Though, that wasn't you. You just paid attention for the hell of it, get the questions over and done with, they were no-brainers anyway.

Naruto usually sat on the right of you, Sasuke on the left at the end of the table, so not directly next to you. Back in the first term you would sit next to Sasuke on the opposite side of here you're sitting now, but when he started ignoring you, you moved to sit next to Naruto, since he's one of your closest friends. Biggest bullshitter about everything but hilarious.

But Naruto wasn't here today, it was Sai instead. He was pretty cute, but such a druggo! Always high, whenever he can. It's amazingly annoying to talk to someone when they're high. But you've turned out to be pretty good friends. He wasn't a bad guy, just absolutely clueless.

You realised as the movie went on you missed one of the questions, there was no way Sai was going to know the answer. And you didn't talk to anyone behind you... So this is your chance to ask Sasuke something!

You felt it in your nerves.

Your heart started beating faster at the thought, you fingers gripped tighter to your pen as you slowly looked across at him. Trying hardest not to seem weird and at the Same time get his attention..

"Oii.." You said waving your hand in front of his face. Which isn't unusual for you, it's how you got most people's attention, since you had a soft voice.

He stared blankly at you, a little glare in his eyes but you didn't notice, your vision was blurred by the nerves and the rapid beating of your heart. You managed to stutter out a few words..

"W-what did you write for that last question?" You think you said, you _hoped_ you said. You weren't even sure what was happening. All you could think about was that you're talking and that he's looking at you. Was your hair ok? Was this a good angle of you? Damnit, why does it matter, he doesn't care. "I didn't get it.." You whispered inaudibly, looking down at your sheet.

He breathed in deeply, "Uuum.. You won't be able to read my handwriting.." He said clearly, shuffling in his seat, then leaning back with his paper in hand.

It's true, his running writing was almost impossible to read when he wrote quickly. You remembered that from start of the year. But all you could manage was to stare at him blankly.

"Ok..." You said, well you still needed some answers.. It's what you asked for, right? You had no idea what to do now.

"Um.. Maybe Lee,.." He turned to Lee, "oi, do you have the answers" He said briefly before turning his words back at you, "yeah you could read this, it's better.." He took Lee's papers and handed them to you.

And still all you could manage was a blank stare in his eyes, noticing how green they were, so dark..

"T-thanks.." You said again for nobody to hear. You sighed of relief. That was the hardest thing you've ever had to do. What's wrong with this guy, you could never answer that question. Because you knew there was only something wrong with you.


End file.
